


Annoying

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, javier escuella x reader - Freeform, javier x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You don't know why Escuella thought it'd be funny to keep talking to you only in Spanish. And he smirked every time...





	Annoying

You didn't know when it started, you just couldn't remember, but Escuella always spoke to you only in Spanish. You frowned, cursed and every time told him about the fact, that you didn't like that you couldn't understand anything, but he just smirked.

It was already dark and the heavy clouds covered the waxing crescent. You were sitting on the log, trying to eat nasty stew, not in the mood for campfire stories. 

"Does anyone here know what the fuck Querida is?" you desperately said, hoping that somebody would give you the answer.

"Ask Javier, can't help you with this," answered Arthur, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"But he doesn't talk to me! I mean, he does talk to me, but only in Spanish, you know."

You could hear Sean laughing right behind you.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, MacGuire!" you shouted. 

And then Javier showed up with guitar in his hands, taking a seat on the grass near the campfire. You didn't even look at him, already knowing what would happen next.

"¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Algo divertido?"

"Somebody, shoot me, I can't do this anymore..." you murmured, closing your eyes and sighing. "Why do you have to be so annoying, Escuella?" You glared at him.

"Otro día, otra mirada tuya." Javier said with a smirk on his face. "So, Arthur, got any information on that stagecoach?"

"Yeah, o'course I did." Arthur said. "Gotta talk about the details with Hosea first, it's gonna be a good one." 

"Finally our big cowboy started being useful," laughed Karen. 

"Said someone who've been drinking all day," you muttered, taking a bottle of beer in your hands.

"What's wrong with you? Why you so grumpy?" 

"It's just Y/N, nothing new," answered Javier, starting to play a quiet melody. 

"There!" you pointed at Javier. "You were talking about me! Javier, PLEASE, no more Spanish! Or I wil..."

"¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Dispararme o algo?" Javier cheekily smiled. 

"Arthur. Shoot me."

"Te extrañe todo el día." 

You got up, leaving your bottle of beer on the ground near the log.

"Enough for today. I'll go and try to sleep. And I'll see nice dreams with no annoying man, speaking Spanish..."

You could hear laughter right behind you, but you just headed right to your tent. You didn't feel like arguing tonight. That night the camp was too drunk and too noisy, so it was hard to fall asleep, but you managed to do that after awhile. But the morning wasn't that good either. 

The first person, who you met in the morning was Javier. He looked good as usual, maybe just a little bit more tired.

"Good morning, Javier." you said with no hope to hear any English from this man.

"Querida." Javier slightly smirked. 

You stopped right in front of him, deciding to stop this once and forever. 

"You listen to me, Javier Escuella! You stop this! Right now! Why can't we just have a normal talk?" you asked desperately. "I'm sure you're a nice guy, but you don't act like one!" 

"Oh, so I'm a nice guy, am I, Y/N?" Javier asked, stepping closer to you. You looked right into his eyes.

"If you don't- Stop, what?" you froze, looking at him unbelievingly. "That was English or I suddenly started understanding Spanish?.."

"Who knows, Querida, who knows" Javier smirked. "I'll speak to you English as long as I get to hear from you that I'm nice or maybe not just nice?" 

You hit his shoulder, smiling. 

"Why you had to be so annoying, you idiot." 

"Anything for you, darling."

You got a quick thought that maybe he's smirk wasn't that annoying after all. 

"You know, Y/N, I'd be even nicer if you just kissed me-" 

"Javier!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @okeymakeydude for helping translating some phrases into Spanish!


End file.
